Better Than Three Years Ago
by citrasama
Summary: Three years ago on Christmas, May accidentally confessed. It was totally unintentionally, and then she all she said was, "Me? Why would I like a shorty with green hair?" After, Drew changed. His ego towards her grew and he became the most amazing person you could know. Now this Christmas, Drew's going to make a change better than three years ago. Their relationship. CS


Hey guys! It's almost Christmas, and that means for Christmas oneshots. Last year I had an oldrivalshipping and a winter contestshipping oneshot. Now it's a contestshipping Christmas oneshot! (; I have an ikarishipping oneshot that I was supposed to publish last week but I had a writer's block. It'll be up soon, so watch out for that.

Mmkay, enough advertising. Let's start.

This was inspired by some manga. I forgot the name. Haha, I read it like last year and all of a sudden remembered about it! :D

**Summary: **Three years ago on Christmas, May accidentally confessed. It was totally unintentionally, and she all she said was, "Me? Why would I like a shorty with green hair?" After, Drew changed. His ego towards her grew… but this Christmas, Drew's going to make a change better than three years ago. Their relationship.

**Main shipping: **contestshipping **– side shipping: **mention ikarishipping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Three years ago on Christmas day, Center of the Town at the Christmas tree… **

_I shivered and watched the giant tree sparkle. Drew was with me and he didn't look cold at all. "You look so cold, May," Drew said, chuckling. "Why aren't you wearing a scarf or a hat?"_

"_I didn't have one to match my outfit," I said, shrugging._

_The thirteen year old boy sighed and slipped his scarf off and wrapped it around me. "Wear it," he said. It sounded like a command. Before I could argue, saying I don't need it, he said, "You need it more than I do. My jacket is warmer than that thin thing you're wearing."_

_He was being nice, but being mean at the same time. "Thanks," I said. "This is why I like you."_

_Drew didn't say anything. No 'you're welcome?' "What did you just say?" Drew asked. Then, I blushed. What did I just say?_

"_No!" I yelled. "Sorry, forget I said anything." I turned away from the Christmas tree and ran back home._

**Present Time**

December 22

"There he is," Dawn said, pointing over at Drew. "He's there! And he's winning, too!" I watched Drew steal the basketball from one of his opponents. Girls squealed, causing my ear to bleed. "May, won't you cheer him on?" Dawn was excited as well. In fact, _too _excited. She was making my ears bleed, too.

"Nah," I said. Drew tossed the ball towards the hoop and it went in perfectly. Girls in the front row screamed and he smirked and flipped his hair. I rolled my eyes. What was so good about him?

"Well he's cool, sporty, smart, hot, tall and charming!" Dawn exclaimed dreamily.

I frowned. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Um, yeah," Dawn said. We both laughed. "Don't worry. I know why you hate him so much."

"_Why'd you leave yesterday?" Drew asked the day after Christmas. We're neighbors. Our mothers are best friends; they see each other all the time. And so, I have to see Drew all the time. "Huh May?" _

"_My mom wanted me home before seven so I rushed back," I lied. Drew didn't look convinced at all. I couldn't blame him; it was a pretty bad lie. Why would I rush back not saying anything to him? "I have your Christmas present," I said, trying to change the subject. "It's up in my room; I forgot to give it to you. Let me go get it."_

"_Don't try to get away with this, May," Drew said. He read right through me._

"_Away from what?"_

"_You said you like me," he said, his eyes serious. I blushed. "You said that. Don't deny it."_

_I laughed. It was clearly a fake laughed I forced out. "Me? Like _you_? Who would like a shorty with green hair?"_

After that day, Drew changed. His ego towards me grew. He never spent time with me because he joined sport teams and he studied. Sooner or later, he was way ahead of me. His voice dropped, he's six inches taller than me and his grades are officially way better than mine. I always got the honors in classes back in middle school, but now in high school, it's always him.

High school is worse. Everyone notices him. All girls love him. Every teacher adores him. Me on the other hand, is just a girl on the sidelines with four best friends. Unnoticeable.

"May, the match is over," Dawn said. "Hey can you introduce him to me? I kind of wanna meet his friends."

I sighed. "Dawn, Drew is a _jerk_. If he's a jerk, his friends probably are, too."

"No his friends aren't," Dawn argued. How would she know? Actually, I don't know either. We argued for the next five minutes if they were nice or not, it was a pretty stupid argument.

Drew walked by us, and there were so many girls behind him. I made a disgusted face. "Hey May," Drew said. His arrogance was already pissing me off. "And hello May's friend."

"Dawn," my blunette friend said.

Drew walked towards us. The girls who were following him whined and were totally upset, just because he walked to us. Suck it up, annoying bitches… "Are you interested in me?" he asked Dawn.

Dawn shook her head. "Your friends."

Drew even had the nerve to flirt with my best friend! Are you kidding me? What kind of guy is he? And what's with Dawn, saying she's interested in his friends when she hasn't even met them? Romance is just too weird.

After they chatted for a while, Drew turned to me. "May did you watch me?" Drew asked. He smirked. "Was I good? _Hot?_"

I gave him an expressionless look and turned to walk off. "May!" Dawn exclaimed. She looked back at Drew for a second then back at me. "He looks so sad!"

"I don't care if he's sad," I stated, my voice clearly showing annoyance. "I won't tell him he's hot or not. He can ask the other girls." They would tell him. They'd tell him anything he'd ask for. Sorry Drew, but I'm not like that.

"You're jealous," Dawn said.

_Am not._

**-»«-**

December 24

Dawn stared at all the necklaces. "Hey that necklace is so cute!" I said, lifting the dove necklace.

"Aw it is!" Dawn said. "Are you going to buy it?"

"Maybe," I said, holding on to the necklace.

"Last minute Christmas shopping is so fun, especially on Christmas Eve," Dawn said. "Okay so when you left yesterday, Drew found me and introduced me to some of his friends! My new crush is Paul, he's so hot…" Dawn looked at all the necklaces on the display. "There, I'm getting Paul that chain necklace." This girl falls in love way too easily.

I stared at the silver necklaces. I didn't get Drew a present yet. I feel like I should but at the same time I shouldn't, it's not like he'll get me one. Or his mom will give me one saying it's from Drew, but really it's not. I guess I should get one for him. "Which one should I get for Drew?" I asked Dawn. Dawn gave me a shocked look and I rolled my eyes. "My mom orders me to get him a present every year. Not my fault."

"Oh," Dawn said, slightly disappointed. Disappointed of _what? _She pointed and a chain necklace with a hawk dangling from it. "That one."

"Why a hawk?" I said, taking a closer look.

She shrugged. "It looks cool."

I considered it. It had fine details, and it looked real. I bought the necklace and had it wrapped.

"This place has so much pretty jewelry," Dawn commented. "I might get some for myself. Maybe I'll get my mom's present here, too. She said that she wants new silver earrings…"

"Too bad you can't wear silver earrings," I said to her. "Just gold." Dawn's allergic to all earrings but gold. It's sad because gold earrings are really expensive. I looked at the earrings on display and pointed at it. "Dawn, your mom might want one of those silver earrings over there."

Dawn peeked over at the gestured display. "Oh you're right! I'll go look. Maybe your mom might want some too."

I walked around and then from outside…

"Drew!" I heard someone squeal. I frowned. My ears caught his name. Drew. I turned to see who it was. Dawn was still choosing some presents. "I got you an early present because I'm not going to the party tomorrow." It was a girl who looked extremely close to him. She pulled out a silver necklace. "Here, it's for you."

"Dawn," I said. Dawn had strayed away somewhere in the store.

"Wow," Drew said. "Where'd you get it?" He took the necklace from her and took a closer look.

The girl laughed. "That store right there." She pointed at the store I was at, and to make things better, I was standing right at the entrance.

Drew saw me and I gasped. "May," he said.

"Drew," I said. "Well looks like you're having a very merry little Christmas." I set the dove necklace I wanted on a nearby counter in the store.

"What?" he said.

I looked at the girl by him, who look slightly scared and confused. "You like Drew?" I asked her. She blushed. "Well if you want, I can give him to you."

_What am I saying?_

Drew gave me a surprised look, twisted with anger. I gasped and started to run off, but he caught me. His arm tightened around my wrist. "'Give him to you?'" he repeated. "I'm not your property." He gave me a harsh look with those harsh words.

Drew let go of my hand and grabbed that girl's instead. They walked off.

What have I done?

**Hours Later**

Dawn stuffed another present in a shopping bag. "I think we should get going now. My mom should be here soon."

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go. I'm tired. My dad should be here, too."

"Don't forget about the Christmas party tomorrow," Dawn said. "It's at Sheila's house, six thirty."

There's a Christmas party every year, random people host it and invite random people. "I know, Dawn," I said. "I'm not forgetful, unlike you."

"Well, you might not want to go," Dawn said. "If you don't come, I'll—"

"I'll go Dawn, geez," I said.

A Christmas party with so many people from school… that'll probably mean Drew's coming.

Sounds like fun.

**-»«-**

December 25 – Christmas Day

Max knocked on my door. "May, are you going to the party?" he asked after opening the door.

I rolled to the other side of the bed. "No," I said to my brother. "What do you care?"

"Drew's here," he said. "He wants know if you want to go to the party together or if you left.

I frowned. "Tell him I have a date today and I'm not going to the party."

"You do?" Max said.

"And tell him I left already," I said, ignoring his question. Max simply left the room, leaving me confused. What? Why did I say that? I don't have a date, and I'm supposed to be going to the party. I promised Dawn…

Whatever, it's fine to break promises from time to time, right?

I glanced at my desk, and there was Drew's Christmas present. I heard the front door slam and I sighed. He must be pissed for wasting his time.

Max knocked and opened my door again. "He's pissed."

"Well I don't want to go to the party," I said.

"He's pissed you have a date," Max said.

I shrugged. "Well I didn't want to go."

Max groaned. "May, you're such an idiot. He's angry that you have a date! He doesn't want you to have a date."

"He can have fun at the party with his friends," I said.

"You still don't get it," Max said. "Stupid airhead."

"Hey!" I yelled. Max slammed the door.

Guys must love slamming doors. Drew does it, Max does it, sometimes Dad does it, and the principal does it.

I get Drew's angry that he wasted his time coming here, but I never asked him too. Besides, it's my choice to go to parties or not. And it's not his problem to worry or care. It's my business. But what do I not get?

I looked outside and I can see the star from the huge Christmas tree in the middle of our town. "I'm going to go there," I said. I grabbed my gloves, coat and hat.

I took another glance at Drew's Christmas present. I sighed and took the present and dropped it in my purse. I ran to the front door, slipped on some shoes, and left.

Christmas lights were everywhere. As I got closer to the giant Christmas tree, I felt sick. There were a million couples making out. Was it like this three years ago, too? I really don't remember.

I sat on a nearby bench and sighed. I kept the tears behind my eyes. There was really nothing to be upset about…

… _I like Drew._

There was no denying. I was so mad at him this whole time because he left me. He left me to be amazing and popular. I wasn't needed since I wasn't in that category. He has all those pretty, popular, amazing girls like him. They'd fit him better.

"Hey girl," a voice said. I looked up and there was a stranger my age. He was with his friend and he winked at me. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alone this Christmas? Did your boyfriend dump you? Don't worry, you can go with us—"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

The guy withdrew his hand, startled. "Alright gorgeous." As he and his friend walked off, I can hear him saying I'm scary.

It's your fault; you're the one who tried to hit on a miserable feeling girl.

I walked to the Christmas tree. It looked as beautiful as ever… wish I was too.

I put my hands over my eyes and cried silently.

"I thought you had a date."

My head jerked up and I turned to my right. There was Drew, gazing at the Christmas tree. "What do you want?" I said.

"I didn't feel like partying if you're not there," he admitted.

I laughed a fake laugh as I did three years ago. "What?" I said. "Drew, you have all your friends and fans, they're more than enough to replace me."

"Replace you?" Drew repeated. "When did I ever say I was going to replace you?"

"Your actions made it obvious," I said.

"I'll never replace you," he said. "There's no one to replace you."

I took a deep breath and turned away from him. This was kind of awkward. Its déjà vu, it was like three years ago. Sooner or later, I bet I was going to run away and his ego's going to grow once more. "So where's your date?" Drew asked after a few minutes. "If he really is coming then I should go…"

So he's the one leaving? I felt him turn around and I grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry," I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Me being selfish," I said. "…and what I said to you yesterday."

"It's fine," Drew said. "Sorry I snapped and for being so arrogant towards you."

I sucked in my breath. "Finally you're apologizing. Do you know how much you… I thought you didn't need me anymore because—"

"It's your fault!" he exclaimed, now turning to face me. "Three years ago, you said you didn't like me because I was a shorty. Now I changed, and you hate me for it. I thought you liked tall and gorgeous guys, so I tried to be like that!"

Drew looked mad. He looked totally upset because I didn't know.

All of this was for _me_.

"I'm sorry," I said again. I was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing," he said. I didn't say anything. His hands were holding mine and I just stared at them. "So?"

"So what?" I asked.

"Don't you want to say something?"

I frowned. "Merry Christmas?"

Drew shook his head and smirked. "Not that, stupid."

"You're so mean," I said. What was I supposed to say?

"That's why…" he trailed off, implying me to continue.

Oh. I got it. I blushed. "What? I'm not saying it." He wants me to say what I said three years ago. _That's why I like you. _"That was three years ago, do you think I'd feel the same way?" His smirk disappeared and I laughed. "I'm kidding. You're hilarious." Then I smirked. "And that's why I like you."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you," he said. He cupped my cheeks and pressed his lips softly against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I felt a cold string-like thing and I pulled apart. "Merry Christmas."

I touched to feel what it was, and it was a necklace. Dangling from it was a little dove. I smiled. "It's so cute…" I put my hand in my bag and pulled out his present. "Actually, I have yours."

He took it from my hands and unwrapped it. He opened the little box and pulled out the hawk necklace. I blushed as he examined the hawk. "Can you hold this for a second?" I took the necklace and he took the necklace off he was currently wearing. He tossed it on the ground. "Alright, give it."

I gave him the necklace. "Wait, you're just going to leave that there?"

"Someone will take it," he said. "Actually you put it on for me." I took the necklace back and put it around his neck, my icy fingers fumbling with the chain. When I finished, Drew kissed me again by surprise, cupping my cheeks once more. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"Merry Christmas," Drew said. I smiled and he kissed me once more, as sweetly as possible.

* * *

**I know. Cheese. And ham. With eggs between two pieces of toasted, crispy, hot bread (I'm saying it's cheesy). It was a little rushed, but I had to get this all in a oneshot. Funny how you say 'a oneshot' instead of 'an oneshot.' 'An oneshot' just sounds wrong… **

**No words. Just review. Tell me what you think! Nice critique is welcomed as well.**

**You can vote on my poll and read **_**Your Love **_**and **_**Matched **_**if you want, too. (;**

**Merry Christmas! **

**~Citra**


End file.
